1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedding, more particularly to a replaceable bedding structure that is adaptable for using in winter and summer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a wide variety of bedding goods such as pillows, beds and the like. In order to be pleasing to the eyes, it is known to add a cover on the bedding. Take the commonly used pillow as an example, it can be classified as a hard pillow and a soft pillow. Referring to FIG. 1, a hard pillow 1 generally includes a body 11 and a cover 12 for encasing the body 11. The cover 12 is made from woven rattan, bamboo and the like. It has good air permeability and can help in dispersing body heat from the head 10 to soothe users without excessive sweating or sweltering. It is more suitable for using in summer. However, it is not suitable for using in winter when the weather is cold. As a result, its applicability is limited. These covers cannot be changed in accordance with the changing weather from season to season. Meanwhile, the hard pillow made of hard material is not universally acceptable to all users.
Referring to FIG. 2, a soft pillow 2 mainly includes a body 21 filled with a soft material (such as cotton) and a cover 22 for encasing the body 21. The cover 22 is mainly made of fabrics. Therefore, the soft pillow 2 is more suitable for using in winter. Due to the fact that the weather is cold in the winter, the soft pillow 2 helps to keep body warm. However, during summer time, using it can accelerate perspiration of user's head 20. The perspiration seeps into the cover 22 and body 21. Besides creating stains on the cover 22, it also generates bad smell of sweat.
In addition to the aforesaid concerns attributed to the pillow 1 or 2, such as comfort, being nice and cool, cleaning of sweat stains and removing of sweat smell, every user generally has to prepare two sorts of pillows to meet the requirements of seasonal changes. The single function of the presently known pillows often are inconvenient. Moreover, cover replacement for the soft pillow 2 is often limited to pattern alterations. It does not have much versatility. There is still room for improvement.